Command & Conquer Stories
by MrChewyFruit
Summary: Command & Conquer Stories is about different stories of the thing but even as that may be so they will not always be the same. M for many reasons like cussing and other stuff but heck it's always different.


Command & Fail - [Story 1]

As GDI built up their base NOD was getting ready to fight also unaware of SCRIN .A group of mutant soldiers talked about it all.

(Male)NOD Soldier #1:"I don't know guys if we go out there we are as fucked as the last wave that ran out there."he said

(Male)NOD Soldier #2:"Well as long as one of us is defending the Harvester as it makes it's way to the field,we should have some cover then we can get by the garrisoned buildings with the stealth!" he stated

(Female)NOD Soldier #3:"And if we are spotted?" she asked.

(Male)NOD Soldier #4:"well that's easy...HAUL ASS OUT OF THERE!" he yelled.

(Female)NOD Soldier #5:"Idoit...no we fight to the death..."she said a bit pissed off already.

(Female)NOD Soldier #6:She stayed silent.

NOD Soldier #2:"I have to say hauling ass would be a good idea because we need to blow up the enemy base before they can build it..."he said.

NOD Soldier #5:"Wait what the fuck? when the hell did we get fucking bombs!?"she asked.

NOD Soldier 2#:"...erm...did I tell you I did mistake our only shadow team for 4 birds..." he said a bit nervously.

NOD Soldier #1,3,4,and 5:They all face palmed.

NOD Soldier #2:"What?! at least I wasn't the one who shot the back up airplanes!"

NOD Soldier #6:"...sorry they came from the other direction how was I supposed to know?..." she asked.

NOD Soldier #3:"Here comes the Harvester hurry!" she got in front of the Harvester and said "erm...can we go in so we can sneak by into the GDI base?"

(Male)NOD Harvester Driver #1:"Sure hop in" he said.

The NOD Soldiers got in and sat down in the back.

NOD Soldier #1:"Hey man what are you listening to?" he asked noticing the headphones on his head.

NOD Harvester Driver #1:"This? oh okay I'll let you listen it's called 'Blood and Gore'..." he turned it onto the speakers and head banged lightly as the song played.

Music:"-GONNA KILL YOU DOWN TO YOUR LAST PIECE AND NEVER LET YOU BACK UP!,BLOOD AND GORE!!!,FIGHT TILL YOU DIE!!,BLOOD AND GORE!!!"

NOD Soldier #1:"Holy shit..." he thought "...erm on second thou-" before he could finish NOD Soldier #5 interrupted.

NOD Soldier #5:"Hell yeah!,now that's good music!" she head banged singing with it.

**Meanwhile....**

(Male)GDI Soldier #1:"Okay lets see...one MCV...A Juggernaut...one Commando...A...100 Dollars!?" he asked yelling.

(Female)GDI Soldier #2:"and 4 dead GDI Soldiers..."

GDI Soldier #1:"How the hell did that happen!?"

GDI Soldier #2:"...yeah...well you see 3 was trying to make me well...you now...with him so I shot and killed him on accident and 4 was ran over by a harvester along with 5 and 6 killed herself when she was around the Tiberium to long...it somehow turned her on..."

GDI Soldier #1:"well looks like we are fucked...no harvester and a dumbass team...It's over...NOD has won...unless they fight our garrisoned buildings we don't have a chance..."

Juggernaut #1:"I'M THE JUGGERNAUT!!!" he said and fired into the air until he fell over.

GDI Soldier #2:"...Greeeeeaaat..." she said and face palmed.

**Meanwhile....**

SCRIN watched the two teams and laughed.

Assimilator #1:"HAHAHAHA! what fucking idiots they can't even keep a base right HAHAHAHA OH how I pity the fo-" just then their super-weapon(Rift) fired on their own base and killed everything but him and a Mastermind. "...Fuck..."

Mastermind #1:"Look on the bright side...at least we can watch the fight...".

**Back to NOD**

NOD Harvester Driver #1:"alright we're here I better get that Tiberium before I'm late see ya." he said and drove off leaving them near the GDI Base.

NOD Soldier #1:"Okay....CHARGE!!!" the 6 charged and the GDI Commando fired a bullet and NOD Soldier #2 fell down with a high pitched gasp.

NOD Soldier #3:"what happened" she asked and shot the GDI Commando in the head killing him [lol lucky shot].

NOD Soldier #4 searched Soldier #1's body and said "OUCH!" once he saw where he was hit.

NOD Soldier #6:"Well where was he hit?" she asked.

NOD Soldier #4:"..Well lets just say I see no children in #1's life..." he said and laid him down in a nearby building.

NOD Soldier #5:"Ouch!...and I was gonna ask him out this week too..." she said.

NOD Soldier #2:"goddamn that's gotta hurt!" he said.

GDI Soldier #1 and 2:"Open fire!" they shot at the group of Nod soldiers and they fired back.

**1 Hour later....**

NOD Soldier #2:"Is everyone alright?" he asked

NOD Soldier #5:"Yeah yeah..." she said

NOD Soldier #6:"Yes...but the rest are dead..." she said softly

NOD Soldier #2:"...oh man...Rest in peace 4,3,and 1...." he said sadly.

SCRIN Assimilator #1:"Haha! I have you where I want you now NOD!" he was shot and fell over "FUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!!"

SCRIN Mastermind #1:"...okay how about this we help you blow up that GDI base and we'll be on our way mkay?"

And so they blew up GDI and began to leave the area knowing they won...or so they thought...

NOD Soldier #2:"Thank you for yo-" he heard the Juggernaut get up "...OH SHIT FIRE!!!" they did then The Juggernaut aimed.

GDI Juggernaut #1:I'M THE JUGGERNAUT!!! JU-JU-JU-JU-JUGERNAUT JU-JU-JUGGERNAUT I'.JUGGERNAUT! BOOOM!!" he fired and killed them all but #5 "JU-JU-JU-piece of cake!"

NOD Soldier #5:"....boom?" she said and kicked one of the legs of the machine and it fell over blowing up "well that was easy..."

**NOD WINS!**

**Meanwhile....**

GDI Garrisoned buildings shot at each other "HOLYSHITNODLOLOLOLKILL!!!!WE R FUCKIN N00BS!!"

NOD Soldier #5:"....and I thought my team was stupid" she said before getting picked up by a NOD chopper.

**THE END X3**


End file.
